capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
19XX: The War Against Destiny
19XX: The War Against Destiny 'is a vertically scrolling shoot-'em-up game produced only for the arcade on Capcom's CP System II hardware. It is part of the ''194X games and was released on January 11, 1996. Gameplay As with most games in the series, the player can maneuver the plane with the 8-way joystick, and there are two buttons; one for firing the main weapon, and the other for a secondary function. Instead of the loop-de-loop, the second button fires a smart bomb. The Vital bar is also removed, making it so that players lose a life with one hit. At times, Medals appear on screen as they shoot down the enemies, allowing them to collect them for bonus points. The game also introduces two new weapon systems; *'''Marker Missile System: When the player holds down the fire button, and releases it, their plane will charge up and launch a special Marker Missile. If the missile is fired at a medium- or large-sized enemy, it attaches to it, allowing the player to fire greenish (blue for player 2) laser rays that lock onto where the missile struck the enemy, damaging it, until the missile detonates. It is useful for if the player want to destroy multiple enemies at once, and also against bosses. If used against cannon fodder enemies, the missile just penetrates through them. The strength of the lasers that are fired at where the Marker Missile hits depends on how long the player charges it. Not too powerful, but the players have the advantage of having an infinite amount of these munitions. It replaces the mechanic from 1941: Counter Attack where the player gains a different charged shot attack from each weapon pick-up. *'Variable Bomber System': A smart bomb weapon that features a charging mechanism like that of the Marker Missile System. Pressing the bomb button once releases a brief, but powerful blast. When the player presses and holds down the button, it starts off with a small explosion followed by a larger, more powerful one, depending on the time spent holding the button before depressing it. The bomb can be charged through three different levels. As one could imagine, a fully-charged bomb would make for devastating results. Unlike the Marker Missiles, the bombs are limited in supply. To add more bombs to the player's stock, he/she can collect icons with a "B" on them. Replaces the loop-de-loop function. End Level Bonus At the end of a level, the player would be ranked (S for highest, E for lowest) on how quickly they defeated a boss, along with being promoted to a new rank depending on their hit-miss ratio, in addition to an overall ranking for how well they cleared the level along with bonus points proportionate to this ranking. The player would also receive a Special Bonus determined by how many medals are collected and how many smart bombs that they have remaining in their stock, along with a Rank Bonus that multiplies the total value of the Special Bonus, depending on how they ranked overall. Plotline The game takes place in a fictional setting not related to any historical or future war, in the year 19XX. Regional battles broke out in different parts of the world, along with a never-ending conflict with a mysterious enemy..."Outer Limits", a weapons conglomerate working from behind the scenes, and are now seeking to gain control of the world with a devastating Doomsday Weapon. Seeing the threat that Outer Limits posed, the World Peacekeeping Agency recruits two ace pilots, Mark Raratto (Player 1 character) and George Hamill (Player 2 character), to take on their evil plans, and destroy the Doomsday Weapon. However, the two would also have to be quick on the draw, when they encounter an unknown ace pilot from the ranks of Outer Limits, flying a black aircraft to impede them on their approach to the Doomsday Weapon... Planes There are three different fighter planes to choose from, each with its speed (maneuverability), power (overall firepower), and homing (homing capability of the Marker Missile laser rays) rated on a scale of 1 to 10 (1 being the lowest and 10 being the highest), along with the Special Weapon that it works the best with. The P-38 Lightning and DH.98 Mosquito returns, joined by a new plane, the J7W1 Shinden. 'Lockheed P-38 Lightning' *Speed: 6/10 *Power: 4/10 *Homing: 7/10 *Special Weapon: 4 Fire 'deHavilland DH.98 Mosquito' *Speed: 4/10 *Power: 10/10 *Homing: 3/10 *Special Weapon: 3 Way 'Kyushu J7W1 Shinden' *Speed: 9/10 *Power: 3/10 *Homing: 5/10 *Special Weapon: Super Shell *Note: Name misspelled as "Sinden" in-game Special Weapons There are three types of Special Weapons that can be used in the game, each with its own strengths and weaknesses, also replacing the standard machine guns when collected. By collecting more of the same type of weapon icon, it becomes stronger. The weapon can be made even stronger when used with the plane that it works the most efficiently with. Unlike in the previous games before it, a Special Weapon has no time limit, and it could only be lost if the player loses a life. '4 Fire' The 4 Fire is a Special Weapon that rapidly fires a four-way spray of projectiles with a medium spread. It is the strongest when used with the P-38 Lightning, and is the most versatile. At full power with the Lightning, it becomes a six-way spread. 'Super Shell' The Super Shell, returning from 1941: Counter Attack, fires a stream of piercing, laser-like energy blasts in a straight pattern with no spread. It is stronger when used with the Shinden, and is good against bosses. When this Special Weapon's power is at its peak with the Shinden, it becomes a double blast. '3 Way' The 3 Way power-up returns in the form of rapid-fire rockets that are shot in a fan pattern. Has the widest spread of fire, but tends to miss lesser enemies in the gaps between the projectiles. This can be averted by moving the spread as the player fire the weapon. Useful at close-range, and is even more powerful when used with the Mosquito. When fully powered up with the Mosquito, it fires rockets in a five-way fan pattern with triple rockets in the center of the spread. Other pick-ups 'Medals' These medals come in three sizes with point values proportionate to those sizes; small (300 Pts.), medium (500 Pts.), and large (1000 Pts.). They can be acquired from enemies, and/or if the player continuously shoot at certain spots in some levels, a large number of medals would stream out. 'Mobi-chan' A chibi form of the Mobilsuit from Side Arms Hyper Dyne, this icon appears when certain conditions are met. When collected, it causes massive damage to all enemies on screen, and even wipe out lesser enemy planes. It is worth 5000 points. 'Yashichi' Once again appearing as a bonus item, the Yashichi only appears when certain conditions are met. When collected, it provides an extra life. Credits Game Designer: I.Satsuma, Tomonori・Nonaka, S.Obata (Manhattan) Program Designer: T.Ueno, Batayon, Hdo, Dress, Ittetsu, You!, Hits Scroll Designer: Taka, Fukumoyan, Ziggy, Imahori, Hiroshi Sugiyama, Kazu, GORO SUZUKi, Sawatch Object Designer: Y.Maruno, Misuporumu, Yoshino・Hiroaki, Mimura Kenji 8, N.Fukuda, Yuki, Henoheno, Bow, T.Osumi, GZ, K・Tokunaga, You・Ten・Nakano, Takep, Eizi・Murabayashi, Kogaman Music Composer: SYUN "KOBEKKO" Nishigaki, ZUZUKI Tatsuro Sound Designer: Hiroaki "Mach–2" Kondo All Sound Produce: Arcade Sound Team Special Thanks: Noritaka Funamizu (Poo), Mucchi, S.Yasuki, Nezumi, DAI_Chan, Sakomizu, Mr. Hirao, Mr. Kubozono, Miss. Alison, Miss. Rita, and All Capcom Staff Gallery External Links *19XX: The War Against Destiny in the Capcom's 1940 Series Wiki *Japanese Wikipedia article *English Wikipedia article *Shmups' review of the game References